Sealed With A Kiss
by Pepper Dine
Summary: When Draco Malfoy becomes a girl in order to evade the Dark Lord, he encounters unexpected circumstances. When Harry Potter starts falling for the new girl, he begins to question his sexuality. Boys don't kiss…do they? A very twisted Drarry!
1. The Start

_This is not meant as an infrimgement of the author's rights. The original characters belong to J.K. Rowling._

_Note: The story takes place during the sixth year and as such, HBP does not take place in my plot. I do not like nor appreciate FLAME reviews and so, if my story is disagreable to you, please refrian from letting me know no matter with what noble intentions you decide to critique. Other than that, I really appreciate and consider good, kind, and thoughtfully put feed back. Please keep this in mind if you decide to review. Thanks and let's start, shall we?_

**The Start**

I stared at the pink potion in the glass vial and nervously looked to my father.

"Father, must I really do this?"

He almost rolled his eyes and gave me a curt nod.

"We've talked about this, Draco. Your mother and I are taking a huge risk by evading the Dark Lord all to keep you safe. The least you can do is play your part."

He was right of course. Father, for all his bravado and ambition, knew the cruelty of the Dark Lord and also knew that the snake would not spare me. I was supposed to have taken the Dark Mark this very summer, but I thankfully fell ill enough to post-pone the ludicrousy.

The Lord himself came to my room for inspection, but I hardly remember what took place. For days I zoned in and out of consciousness due to a high temperature, and that day had been no different. All I remember are two slit-like red eyes glaring at me as though through the fiery depths of Hell. making me wish I were truly dead.

If nothing else, my suffering paid off. I had been so sick that the family healer dared suggest I be moved to St. Mungo's if I didn't come around soon. That in itself was a wake-up call. I fell ill two weeks prior to leaving for Hogwarts. For a whole week and a half, I practically lay catatonic during which time the Dark Lord came and left, disappointed and angrier than before (he is always angry).

I of course, recall very little of what took place during those hazy eleven days, but when I did come to (yesterday), I saw to my surprise both my parents tearing. Mother was bawling (that was expected), but even Father's eyes glistened and only then did I realize how close Death had come to claiming me. I have never in my entire sixteen years seen my father show any indication that he had any tear ducts! I think the shock itself would have sent me reeling in a coma if I wasn't already half-dead.

They never bothered explaining what had almost killed me and I was too tired to ask. In two days I would leave for Hogwarts, my only sanctuary. I was given but a day to recover and that, surprisingly, was enough. No sooner did I wake up this morning than Father summoned me to the living room and explained his brilliant plan. For a Slytherine, he sure came up with crazy ideas, but I pretended to be convinced.

So now, here I sat, in Father's favorite leather arm chair, holding a vial of his brilliant plan and stark naked with only a flimsy shawl around my shoulders that hid nothing.

"Drink it, Dragon," Mother coaxed and I knew there was no denying that voice.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and gulped down the potion. It's sickly sweet taste almost made me gag, but before I could act upon my reflexes, a blinding pain erupted through me. I think I screamed. I felt myself falling, but I don't remember hitting the rug.

I clutched my chest which burned as though on fire. There were sickening crunching sounds and it felt as though someone was pulling my hair out of my scalp. I was vaguely aware of strong arms around me and Father's wavering voice muttering some nonsense I couldn't decipher as I writhed and thrashed in a sea of agony.

I knew the transformation would be painful, but _pain _did not sufficiently explain the degree of agonizing bone shifting, organ crushing, and muscle changing spasms that I went through. It could have been hours, it sure felt like it, but it took only five minutes before the hellish fire cooled and the pain ebbed away.

When I opened my eyes just a fraction, I saw Father's concerned features smooth in relief. He cradled me to his chest, easily scooping me off the floor as though I weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Rest now, Dragon. Rest," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and obeyed.


	2. Phase I

**Author's note**: _I had started this story quite a while back with an idea in mind that has dramatically changed. The basic details remain the same, but the main players have altered._

**Phase I**

I don't know what I expected when I came too the next morning. I lay on my bed under heaps of satin blankets still very much naked. Other than a bit of fatigue, I felt absolutely fine. Wonderful infact, considering I'm not a morning person.

Lazily, I pushed myself up and was about to rub my eyes, when I froze. Blinking, I stared down at myself, suddenly remembering all that had passed. My once flat chest…was flat no more.

Two balloon like _breasts _protruded out and I noticed that my nipples were a shade darker. Curious, I cupped one and squeezed it. I had always thought girls' breasts were like water balloons, all jiggely and…well, _gelatin _like. But mine were firm, supple and firm. They were also small, maybe average.

I was a little disappointed, but who was I to complain? Shoving aside the blankets, I swung my long legs over and walked towards the bathroom. My limbs felt lighter and my gait had changed. Instead of walking stoically as usual, head held high and shoulders squared back, my hips swung lightly and my chest jutted out. It was strangely disconcerting, as though any second the weight of my chest would drag me down, and I felt a bit out of proportion as my hips were wider and my waist considerably slimmer. I wonder why we call women beautiful when their bodies are so asymmetrical.

Though a little scared at first, I forced myself to look in the full length mirror and I swear, if I hadn't known and felt that my own soul possessed this body, I would not have recognized what Draco Malfoy had become: a bloody woman! Albeit a gorgeous bloody woman! I didn't know what was worse.

True, I am a handsome man, so perhaps I shouldn't be surprised I make an equally beautiful woman. I hardly resembled my manly counterpart however. My hair was its original gossamer, but it was coal black and hung past my waist in silky, long strands. If Father had not altered things in the potion, I suppose my hair would have been honey blonde. The shape of my face was still a bit like a heart, but it seemed softer, the straight nose not so sharp, and my firm jaw curved just a bit.

Of course, the biggest thing that set us men apart from our more fragile breed, was not there. My shaft, the pride and joy of every living man on earth, had been replaced by a triangular nest of darkish, thick hair in between my legs. I loathed to touch it. It was the only abundance of hair besides my head hair that covered my otherwise smooth, hairless body. Malfoys are known to have less body hair than the average man and Malfoy women are known to not have _any _body hair- other than the necessary bit I suppose. I was scared to explore more (funny I should be afraid of my own body!), so I moved on.

To my disappointment, I had lost my pointy chin, which I so loved to stick out haughtily, and my stomach, though flat, didn't have the well-defined muscles that had taken hours to hone. In fact, I had lost all my painfully and carefully built muscle mass. My biceps were gone-GONE! I flexed up my arm and poked the little bulge. That was how I'd looked when I was eleven! This was not the build and strength of a sixteen and a half year old boy-almost a man! No wonder I was light as a feather!

Sighing, I dropped my arm and surveyed the other disappointments. My collar bones stuck out, no surprise there. I had always been lean, but now I looked just plain skinny. My waist, if you can call it that, curved in impossibly and I could trace my hip bones just so. I had a nice firm butt, which pleased me somewhat. In a wrap, my build was now like an hourglass, curving in and out.

What scared me a little though, were how _tiny _my wrists and ankles were. One could break them as easily as _toothpicks! _It made me look delicate and vulnerable, two adjectives I refuse to associate with as the sole Malfoy heir with an exceptionally large ego.

The only good things, apart from my nice butt, were my naturally grey eyes. At least _they_ hadn't left me, although they weren't exactly normal, for a boy anyways. For one, my eyelashes were longer and darker, not dusky blonde, but sable. My irises too were black and the light grey of my eyes made them stand out more. I looked like a cat!

Having introduced myself to my new body, I took a quick shower, even though I hate quick showers. I knew I had slept in longer than usual- of all days today! - and I had no further reason to see or feel this new vessel anymore than I already had.

Drying myself took longer than usual-what with my Rapunzel hair- and I had to wrap the towel around my shoulders instead of my waist before I stepped out. Mother, having learned I was awake, was busy smoothening out my school uniform on my bed. She hadn't arranged clothes for me since I was six!

"Draco, darling," she smiled and I obediently let her kiss my forehead. I was surprised when I didn't have to bend down. We were almost eye to eye. I was, perhaps, an inch or so taller, yet this was another low blow. My precious six foot frame had shrunk almost four inches!

"Morning, Mother." I almost cringed at my voice. Sure, I knew my throaty voice had to go, but these soft, almost melodic tones scared me! _I did not speak like this!_ My voice was commanding and intimidating with a bit of a sneer and a lot of arrogance mixed in. What had this _feline_ done with Draco Malfoy?

"Give it time, precious," Mother said as though she sensed my dilemma.

I gave her a weak smile, too shaken to reply.

"Well let's get you dressed," she said and I nodded, wondering why I needed her help. I wasn't a kid!

She handed me white underwear and I pulled it on. The material felt soft and a bit too thin for my taste. I was used to loose-fitting boxers after all.

"I'm not sure what your size is love-," Mother said, holding what looked like-oh god!-the dreaded bra! "-but try mine on anyways. We'll shrink it to make it fit and get you some new ones on the way."

I pinched the strap between two fingers and held the cloth at a distance, scrunching up my nose and wondering how the hell to put it on. Mother laughed softly at my reaction-she never laughed aloud.

"Let me help you," she said and I consented, handing it to her. "Turn around."

I did and let the towel slip to the floor around my feet. I knew I had nothing to hide from Mother since we were both women, strangely enough, but I couldn't shove the awkward feeling away.

"Put your hands through-"

I slid my arms through the white straps and she glided them up my arms. Sweeping my long hair to one side, Mother turned me slightly, fitting the black cups over my (did I say _my?) _breasts and then clasped the hooks in the back. She used her wand and shrank them just so they hugged the supple flesh.

I avoided her gaze when she looked at me, but my embarrassment was all too evident. I could lie to Father easily enough, but from Mother I seldom got away with hiding anything, including my emotions.

She cradled my face in her hands and gave me a warm smile. I missed that smile. She hadn't smiled much since the whole Dark Lord affair.

"You make a beautiful woman, love. Don't look so ashamed," she said, brushing the darks locks out of my eyes.

"Is it so hard?" I asked and when she looked confused, I pointed to the bra, "To put this on?"

She laughed again and shook her head. "In time it won't be," she assured me. "Now here, this should be easy."

She handed me a white shirt and it was easy enough to button it down. I took the tie in Slytherin colors from her and knotted it up quickly.

"I think you should wear this as well, " she said, handing me extremely wrinkly socks. They were deep black.

"Stockings?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, love stockings. It's cold. I think you'll appreciate them."

I didn't know what she meant, but I knew not to argue with Mother. I plopped down on the bed and, with a lot of help from her, finally stretched the incredibly tight and clingy material up my legs to my thighs.

"Won't they fall off?" I questioned and of course she couldn't help chuckling.

"No, they won't. They're skin tight for that reason."

Next, I pulled on the pleated skirt that fell just above my knees. Mother made me put on the flannel grey school sweater as well, even though I absolutely hate sweaters. She kept on insisting that I would freeze without it so, just to please her, I complied.

I swung my cloak around my shoulders and was pushing the buttons through the button holes when I felt Mother run a comb through my hair. She held the strands gingerly in her hands and slowly moved the brush down the length, as though rough handling would tear my hair.

Again, I almost felt awkward receiving her attention. I was used to Mother's kisses and soft caresses on my cheeks and hair, but this loving _gentleness _was new to me. If anything, I was the one who was careful around her, squeezing only just so I wouldn't crush her slim figure.

"Can't I cut it, Mother?" I asked in order to break up the silence.

"Hm? Why love? It's so beautiful and long…Keep it." And so I did.

I sat statue still while she continued to brush my hair. The long, gentle strokes were almost putting me to sleep. I would have smiled blissfully if not for the strange circumstances. Mother and I are emotionally close. Sometimes, she understands me and my needs better than myself, so I find I never have to explain myself to her. She just knows, like now. I suppose she's trying to get me used to my new gender in her own way.

When she was finally satisfied, we joined Father in the foyer. For a whole minute, he simply blinked, surveying me up and down. I wondered why he was so surprised when he had carried me naked to my room after.

Clearing his throat and perhaps realizing my discomfort, he said, "You certainly look…unrecognizable." I could live with that.

"Won't I need a new name?" I asked.

They debated for a while. Father decided to keep to tradition and began listing the constellations. It took all of fifteen minutes till the selection was over. Mother picked my name and Father added a suitable middle name. I was going under an alias and it had to be believable.

"So Carina Cepheus Black it is," Father announced and I supposed it was alright. Nothing as fantastic and capturing as Draco the dragon, but a keel would do. Maybe it could even point me in the right direction whenever I became a confused mess.

There still were six more hours till the train departure and, to Father's utter amusement, Mother dragged me around shop after shop, immensely enjoying herself at my expense and torture.

We arrived back to the manor an hour before I was due to leave and Mother helped me pack my trunk. She had bought a number of clothes, even more than my usual load, which wasn't any lighter. I hardly even looked at the colorful display, although I had had my final say in each choice.

"I'm putting these in with your toiletries," she said, making room for a white box among my shampoos and other things.

"What's that?" I warily asked.

"I'll show you," she simply replied, unlocking the box and pulling out a tube like thing. She unwrapped the peach colored plastic to reveal a small cylindrical tube with a string at one end and white cotton at the other.

I blanched. "Is that a-a-"

She nodded. "It's a tampon, yes and there's no need to look so scared, Draco. It's something you'll need once your monthlies start and I need to show you how to use them properly."

For the next fifteen minutes, Mother gave me a detailed breakdown of the workings of a woman's menstrual cycle, which I had never bothered to understand for a good reason. I was utterly and miserably afraid of blood-and she _knew_ this!

"Remember Draco, it's a part of you," she kept saying long after the lecture was over. "It will happen every month so you need to get used to it…Can I trust you not to faint?"

"Yesss, Mother!" I hissed, not bothering to hide my annoyance. "I'll get through it. Now stop worrying!"

She dropped the subject and we finished packing at last.


	3. Phase II

**Idle Chatter: **_I've always wondered what Draco would be like if he were a female. Of course, I love him for the handsome devil he is, but there are so many fem!harry__ fics that I couldn't help but attempt a fem!draco one. I'm glad enjoying the spin so far!_**  
**

**Phase II**

I used to think that only two things mattered to Father: family name and his pride. I was wrong. There were three things that he held dear and in this order: his own family, the Malfoy name, and then his pride.

To ensure our safety, Father had taken great pains. He had first off made peace with the Order of Phoenix, a secret group of people battling for the Light along with Pothead. Next, with their help, he had secured a secret hideout for Mother and himself after my departure. And, as if he hadn't done enough, my proud, ever-ambitious father had called upon Nymphadora Tonks…_for help! _

Mother said they had gone to her house together and discussed matters over. I knew she had done most of the talking, but I think what convinced her was Father's mere presence. They had warned me about her coming of course, or else I would have slammed the door shut in her face when I'd opened it.

She smiled and talked as her usual abnormal self, but didn't get a response from me. She didn't seem to mind, however. I think she knew me too well-or too little-to care. Tonks is, of all things to be, an Auror and she also happens to be, by a mere stroke of luck and good fortune (on her part), my cousin.

She was to accompany me to the platform, pretending to be my long lost cousin, which wasn't far from the truth. This way, Father reasoned I would have the added protection of an Auror and credit to my visage.

I said good-bye to them, receiving an awkward hug from Father and several kisses from Mother along with a "Be careful, love", before apparating to the station with Tonks. They're telling _me _to be careful when _they're _the one's going into hiding and hoping the despicable Lord doesn't find them-and I hoped he didn't.

When we arrived at King's Cross Station, it was crowded as usual. Clumps of families gathered here and there, the biggest clump not surprisingly being the Weasleys.

"So what name did you pick?" Tonks asked as I pushed the heavy trolley across the platform.

"Carina Cepheus Black," I spat out, though my voice came more clenched than angry.

"Cepheus?" she raised a purple eyebrow. "You know what the name means, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes. _Not everyone is as stupid as you!_

"Yes, I do. He was the father of Andromeda in myth, which is why I believe _my father _chose the name, to make the connection more conspicuous."

"So you _can _think!" she whistled and I clenched my jaw before I cursed her hoarse. It was little wonder that she was the white sheep of the Black family. Her manners were absolutely atrocious!

"Tonks!" Scarhead waved to us, or specifically, to _her, _and she, being the ill-mannered witch she is, marched towards Potty without so much as a backward glance. _Did she expect me to follow her?_

I took a deep breath. _You can do this, Draco, _I thought and inwardly drew on my inner reserves to keep my cool. I was going to need it around _that _lot.

"Wotcher Harry! How was your summer?" Tonks asked, giving him a playful punch on the arm.

"Spent it at the Burrow," he grinned, his green eyes flicking to me.

The Weasleys crowded around us in no time, eyeing me as they greeted my cousin. I put my best bored mask on, which I have yet to see myself.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Carina Cepheus Black," Tonks introduced and some of their wariness seemed to decrease having noted that I was Tonks' relation. The fools.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," an all too familiar voice piped. Of course the bookworm was here. I doubt she has ever missed a train in her life.

"I didn't know either," Tonks happily replied. "She's my long _lost _cousin!"

I frowned. Could she be any more obvious? Honestly, how _did _this woman pass the Auror exams?

"I'm the s-_daughter _of Cassiopeia Black," I bit out, "Andromeda Black and Narcissa Malfoy's sister."

Granger's eyes widened in realization.

"How come we've never seen you around then?" Weasel. He really can't keep his big mouth shut, can he?

I pointedly ignored him, making Tonks cover for me. She quickly explained that I had attended Beauxbaton (of all the schools to pick!) and, since my parents were dead now and I was living with her (god help me!), I would come to Hogwarts.

"How come she's a Slytherin then?" _You wish I was a Gryffindor Weasel boy. _He couldn't even hide the red that spread up his ears when I glared at him. Obviously he liked what he saw, and why wouldn't he? I was the stuff of his dreams after all.

"Oh, Ron," Granger rolled her eyes, "The Sorting Hat's only used on First Years. She probably knew in her letter what House she would be in-right?" I can't believe she had the nerve to direct anything at me, so when I didn't reply she went right on. Clueless Granger. She never can get it in her head that not everyone likes her. And here they think she's the smartest witch of our age.

"Oh I'm sorry," she babbled, "My name is Hermione Granger." And to my utter horror, she held out her hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Knowing that everyone's eyes were on me and I had to "play the part" as Father had said. I limply shook her hand which, among other things, was just as small as mine.

"Same here," I ground out, trying to keep my voice steady. She gave me a wide smile and I quickly looked away, folding my hand in the pleats of my skirt as the train whistle blew.

"Oh dear! Boys, come on!" Mrs. Weasley called, pushing them toward the train. I heaved my heavy trunk off the trolley, wondering what all Mother had crammed in there, and tried to shove it into the compartment.

"Let me-" I looked up just in time to see Potter's hand curl around the trunk handle and, before I could overcome my shock, he had finished his task. Stupid Potty. He wouldn't be looking so smug if I had my_ real_ muscles.

Having no other choice, I climbed in after him and, as the train began moving, I idly waved to my cousin who was making a real show: telling me she'd miss me and telling me to be careful…and …and…It was enough to make me gag!

While the Gryffindors hogged the window, I sidled into the seat as far away from them as possible. I thought about sneaking away of course, but then didn't know where else to go. I could have found an empty compartment, but I didn't bode well with being alone. Even Crabbe's, Goyle's, and this lot's company was better than having Loneliness by my side.

Besides, backing out now would arouse their suspicion since I was Tonks' cousin to them and someone they could possibly learn to trust. I reasoned that if I can get in their good graces, I might just be able to uncover the Golden Trio's secrets, whatever they were.

The three didn't pull away from the window till the train rounded a bend. Pathetic.

"Do you think she'll send me something other than a sweater this Christmas?" Weasel asked as they fell back in their seats. The fact that his mother wasted no more than a measly sweater on him every holiday was lost on me as Potty wondered why he'd even consider otherwise.

"Because I passed my O.W.L.s didn't I? And she said I got more than Fred and George put together!"

I snorted. That was no surprise. The twins' grades were a joke just like the rest of their lives. Weasel's large ears must have picked up my delicate sound because he immediately rounded on me.

"D'ya have anything to say?" he asked, trying to look angry and failing miserably as soon as my eyes connected with his.

"Ron, don't fight," Granger chided, looking up from the book she'd buried her nose in. _Advanced Potion Making. _Hmph! So that's how she got ahead in class-by reading ahead of time?

"Erm…right." Oh, Potter and his eloquence. "I don't know, Ron," he said in answer to Weasel's question, and then promptly changed the subject.

"Boys," Granger muttered and looked at me. I stared back, sporting what I hoped was a wistfully bored expression. _Her eyes are toffee colored, _I noted, _not chocolate brown as I've always thought._

She suddenly blinked and snapped her book shut, making me flinch, before sliding down the seat…towards me. I watched her warily, bringing my legs together and feeling a bit self-conscious. I couldn't very well sit like a boy with my knees apart in a skirt.

"You know, just because you're a Slytherin you don't need to be scared of us," she said and I almost spat out a snide remark, but bit my tongue before the words escaped.

"What makes you think I'm scared?" I asked instead, trying to intimidate her with my eyes. That usually shuts people up, but apparently Granger is not human.

"Oh, you know…because of all this House rivalry and all. The sole reason is the competition, but even that alone doesn't spurn prejudice-"

"Are you saying Slytherins are prejudiced?"

Yes! I mean n-no. It's not just the Slytherins-" She breathed deeply suddenly and closed her eyes briefly, as though trying to calm down. "I'm just saying that even though you're obviously a Slytherin, you _can _still be our friend if you want. I certainly don't mind and I know those two don't either-right?"

The last bit was directed at Potty and Weasel who had turned towards our conversation looking incredulous. Weasel was too shocked to answer and Potty opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Granger's face made him nod vigorously in consent instead.

Pleased, she turned back to me and gave me another wide smile. I gulped, feeling uncertain. She really was a force to be reckoned with and her smiling like a Cheshire cat was just plain evil! If Snape held everyone in an iron fist because of his obvious heartlessness, Granger could kill anyone with that annoying kindness.

"So what do you say we become friends?" Granger pressed. The relentless woman!

I thought about teaching her some carefully constructed string of curses I reserved especially for filth like her, but my previous plan out won me. With a slow smirk, which I hoped passed off as a genuine smile, I replied,

"Sure, Granger. We can be friends."

"Oh, good! You're our first Slytherin friend. Don't you feel special?"

Weasel gave a half snort half grimace, but I didn't retort. _Oh yeah Granger, I feel absolutely honored._ Before I could force another polite remark however, the food cart came along and the dimpled witch asked if we wanted anything.

Potty crowded around the cart, grabbing a bit of whatever he could get his hands on and tossing it to the Weasel. Granger settled for two cauldron cakes and a pumpkin pasty, which I thought wasn't very wise-not with her figure anyways, but what did I care?

I counted three chocolate frogs, a cauldron cake, and two broomstick pops, and was fishing in my skirt pocket for loose change when the cart lady asked, "Are you a Firstie, deary? I've never seen you before."

A First year? Did I look _that _young? "Sixth," I shortly replied, dumping the money on the cart and turning my back before she decided to pursue the conversation. No sooner did she leave us alone than the door opened again to reveal two more annoying presences: Neville Longbottom and Loony Lovegood.

"Compartments are full everywhere. Mind if we join you?" Longbottom asked, though anyone could tell he was lying. The Trio however, welcomed them in.

"Luna, Neville, this is Carina Black," Granger introduced, "She's in our year and has started Hogwarts."

I smirked politely and they expressed their pleasure, although Longbottom looked suddenly nervous, probably because I was a Slytherin. The chatter picked up after their arrival and I pretended to be lost in my cauldron cake, listening still as Longbottom gushed about Potter's recent stupidity at the Department of Mysteries.

The subject then changed to O. and I wasn't surprised to learn that Granger had gotten nine perfect Outstandings, with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I felt a bit smug, having aced that one, although my Transfiguration could definitely have earned more than a Exceeds Expectations if I'd cared enough about turning rabbits into fur caps.

As their laughter rang through the compartment, I sank in my seat and wondered whether Blaise and Pansy missed me. They were the only two I knew who would give a genuine knut to my absence. Father had warned me not to disclose my identity to anyone-not even Blaise, who I trusted, because doing so would wash the effects of the potion. As long as I kept my bloody mouth shut about this bloody transformation, I would remain a bloody girl.

I suppose this disguise wasn't that bad and it seemed very effective. I hadn't even reached Hogwarts and I'd successfully fooled the Golden Boy along with his sidekicks into befriending me without really even trying. What's more, it felt sort of nice not having to keep up the arrogant, distant image of the Slytherin leader that my House naturally expected of me.

Merlin knows what they will do if they see me as how I am at home: carefree, absentminded, and _pleasant. _God hope the day a Malfoy reveals he has a heart to anyone outside his family the world ends. It was easier hiding behind a stoic façade, pretending to be evil, than to face the dark forces that could uproot our family name and end our line altogether.

This was what Father feared and why he had sided with the Dark Lord before realizing that he had been played by the evil snake all along. Who gave a galleon if their line survived or not? All the Dark Lord wants is Potty's head, the boy who, I secretly know, is the only one who can stand bravely in his path-his selfish path of pointless immortality.

Sometimes, I really wonder why it is we draw a fine line between good and evil. One does not exist without the other-doesn't that mean that they go hand in hand? Doesn't this prove that if there was no Voldemort, there would be no Harry Potter because the world would not need him?

I sighed inwardly and thoughtfully took another bite of the cauldron cake. I didn't know if Father made the right decision by siding with the Light, but the Malfoy name had been sullied enough. What we stood for-what Father hoped I would someday become-I hardly knew anymore. I doubt even he can answer this. We live in uncertain times and until the very real threat that is Voldemort is gone, my parents and I don't have a future together.

But I am still Draco Malfoy. Even if I have to impersonate a woman, I am my Father's son and a true Malfoy. Whatever path Carina chooses now, will reflect on my family's name. I have in my short past done many deeds that I regret to this day. Failing to see reason when it was staring me in the face is one, refusing to own up to my mistake is another.

If Draco Malfoy is to rise again, I will have to swallow my useless pride. If the Malfoy name is to be redeemed, I will have to walk down the path never before trodden by a Malfoy and set aside petty differences.

_Yes, _I thought as I watched the happy Gryffindors around me, _it wouldn't be so bad to stay in their good graces. I have to prove my family's good name and I have to salvage my dignity. If it means I have to fight alongside Potty, then so be it. A Malfoy will do anything to attain his ends, even sacrifice himself in the process. _


	4. Phase III

**Idle Chatter: **This fic is mainly from Draco's POV, but I will be alternating it with Hermione's. Their views are my main focus because, strangely enough, they're both women and this fic, in some ways, is a little tribute to being feminine. So cheers to all the women of the world blessed with a heart and a mind!**  
**

**Phase III**

_"A woman is the only thing I am afraid of that I know will not hurt me.__"_

_~ Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

I suppose I drifted off halfway through my cake because when I came around, I was clutching a brown, sticky mess, the rest of the candy still strewn in my lap. I sat still, pretending to be asleep as voices reached me in whispers.

"…that's what I heard," Potty quietly spoke.

"But do you believe it?" Weasel asked.

"It has to be true if Remus himself said it," Granger confirmed in her bossy voice, "although it makes me wonder what changed their minds."

"They could still be lying," Potty pointed out. "We can't put anything past them. It could be a trap for all we know."

"But that's sort of impossible, isn't it? They can't exactly execute anything when they're in a unplottable house surrounded by Order members."

At this point, it didn't take a genius to figure out the object of their conversation. I had no idea the Trio put such close tabs on my family and I, but then, it really shouldn't surprise me. The Trio is famous for dirtying their nose in other's people's business after all.

"Yeah well, they're sniveling Slytherins 'Mione and Ferret's just a minni, slimy version of his manipulating, bastard of a Father-"

I stirred noticeably before Weasel could add anything about Mother. I had no idea he knew so many adjectives. When I gauged I had their attention, I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh, did we wake you Carina? I'm sorry," Granger politely said.

"Are we close?" I asked, throwing Weasel a look that promptly made him blush and glance away.

"Another twenty minutes or so. Should we change?" She glanced at Potty and Weasel who nodded and stood up to pull down their trunks.

"We'll go to the lavatory. You can have the compartment." Oh, Potty was such a gentleman.

Granger charmed the door shut, setting up a lock once they'd left.

"You were smart to change before hand," she said, opening her trunk. "but I don't think I can go the whole way without wrinkling my robes."

I don't believe she could. She bent over her trunk, rummaging in the depths, and I crossed my arms over my chest, trying hard not to smirk. Granger was going to strip in front of me. What a show…

Unabashed, she pulled off her sweater and I got a thorough look at her before she slipped on her school shirt. She wasn't as slim as me, but neither was she fat. Her figure was, of all things, _sensual. _But what put me off were her breasts-they were bigger than mine!

"What subjects are you taking this year?" she asked as she unzipped her jeans.

"Oh? Uh…the usual." I was thoroughly distracted. She wore pink panties, I noted before they disappeared under her knee-length skirt.

"And what would those be? Hogwarts has a different curriculum than Beauxbatons, you know." She pulled on thick, grey socks as she spoke.

"I know," I huffed when my brain started working as the curiosity cooled off. "Potions, Transfigurations, D.A., Arthimancy-"

"Oh, you're taking that as well?" No need to be so shocked.

"It happens to be my best subject," I haughtily replied.

Her cheeks pinked in embarrassment and for a second there she looked like a _girl!_

"Oh, I-I didn't mean it like that. I just thought-you know…"

I raised my left eyebrow which served a nice enough substitute to the number of hexes clambering to the tip of my tongue. She shrugged.

"Well, you're so pretty…Most girls-" and I knew she meant Slytherins, "-avoid that subject. Before you, it was just me and two other Ravenclaws."

I noted she was right, until I realized what had rolled off her tongue: she thought I was _pretty? _Of course _she _would, but _pretty? _She could have said a number of other things: snobby, quiet, rude, smart…but _pretty?_

She was trying hard not to blush under my gaze, but before I could muse at her discomfort, a loud knock disturbed us, announcing Potty and Weasel.

"Train's stopped," Potty remarked and I noticed it had without us knowing.

I followed them out and Granger said, "Well, see you around." Potty gave me a nod and Weasel scrutinized the dirt on his shoes instead of meeting my gaze.

"Yeah, see you," I smirked.

And we parted ways in the cool, mist-covered night.

**_Hermione's POV_**

I was almost glad to get away from her and join in the company of my two best friends, which was oddly silent till Luna and Neville came along. When we reached the Great Hall, my eyes naturally followed the Slytherins, settling on one particular person. She had taken a seat further down the table and sat quietly, although several Slytherins, especially the boys, kept trying to make eye contact.

But all through the Sorting she didn't raise her eyes and only when Dumbledore announced her transfer did she look up in surprise. Naturally, her House applauded the loudest, mostly due to the boys. The girls didn't seem too pleased and I didn't blame them. Without a single interaction, Carina Black had claimed the attention of quite possibly every single male in the Hall, with the exception of Harry and Ron who were avoiding their eyes at all cost. Honestly, they didn't have to try so hard. It isn't a crime to admire beauty, is it?

When the food arrived and I was helping myself to mashed potatoes and gravy Harry remarked,

"Malfoy's not here. Do you think he's with his parents?"

Ron quickly scanned over his shoulder. "Who cares where he is mate, as long as he keeps out of our hair?" he happily exclaimed. "Imagine the year without him!"

"We'll have the cup in our bag this year," Harry grinned and the two went off tangent, discussing the one topic I never could fathom.

I thought about pulling out my Potions text for studying, but found myself unable to look away from the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini had sidled next to Carina and was talking suavely to her, no doubt trying to impress her with his white lies-the Slytherin slut. She seemed unaffected however, even bored, and said something absentmindedly from time to time.

As the feast came to an end and we followed the line of trickling students, I briefly caught her moon-silver eyes. I swear I saw the corners of her thin lips stretch in the barest of smiles before she turned the bend, following the Slytherins to the dungeons.

She was enigmatic. The way she walked, slightly swaying her slender hips, was nothing short of erotic. I was as straight as a rod, but even I found it hard to resist the urge to rake my fingers through her curtain-like hair, so silky it made me jealous.

_It should be a sin to have hair like that, _I thought as I blindly stumbled up the stairs and, mumbling a "good-night" to my best friends, entered my room, immediately flopping on my bed. Still in a daze, thoughts of Carina Black swirling in my mind, I don't even remember when Sleep claimed me.


End file.
